Ghost Story
by staceleo
Summary: They loved her. She loved them. Fate ripped it all apart. They found comfort in each other, but love from the grave can be deadly. Horror. No HEA. One Shot.


**AN: Here's your warnings, gang. There ain't no happy ending around these parts. If you aren't okay with slash then this story isn't for you. It's horror.**

**Dedicated to Emma Masen, Silvia DoCarmo Simoes and Kni Nut. This was thought of by these twisted ladies.**

**Also a shout out to the Mistress of the Macabre: Ragg Dolly, Nerdy and Livie Liv. You come up with some seriously crazy things. I love you for them.**

**Finally, a giant thank you to Karenec! She helped me so much with this story! I literally know nothing about boy on boy lovemaking and she made my ramblings about it make sense.**

**Umm. . . Enjoy?**

Ghost Story

_She was a twirler. The long skirt she always wore would swirl as she went around like a whirly dervish on the beach. _

_Edward would just stare as she made herself dizzy and collapse onto the sand._

_"It feels like flying, Edward!" She would sing, grabbing his leg to pull herself up. "Spin with me! We can fly together. We'll feel like angels!" _

_He held her tight. Isabella was pure light in the dark. Always happy and moving to a joyous song in her head. A breeze blew over them, causing Edward to shiver._

_Whispering in her ear, Edward cooed, "I have something else to make you fly."_

_Their lips touching was like fireworks on the Fourth of July._

Damned thoughts of love lost. He collapsed on her grave and wept. The emptiness inside was the worst feeling Edward could imagine. Isabella's light was snuffed out too soon.

A hand clutched his shoulder. "I loved her too."

Edward stood. Anger pulsing through his body at the man before him. Jasper of the surfer bleached hair and glacier eyes. "She choose me, Whitlock. Get lost!"

Jasper placed a kiss on Isabella's tombstone. "See you on the other side, Angel."

"Don't do that!"

A bitter smile flitted across Jasper's face. "If you need to reminisce, I'll be at McCarty's pub. Drinking my memories away."

Three hours later, Edward was drunk. His tears ran into the tumbler of vodka he held. Jasper kept him supplied with the clear liquid and Edward was feeling lightheaded. The condensation coated his fingers, as it reminded him of Isabella' tears of joy after his promise to take her away from the ramshackle, little town. The plan was to hop in his pickup, leave everything and find a little place of their own. A beautiful life with his beautiful girl.

She was found burnt to a crisp the next morning in her little Ford Focus. The vehicle smoldered as the smoke billowed into the light blue sky of the meadow filled with blooms where Edward used to kiss her senseless.

"Fuck, we were going to get married. The house with the white picket fence and flowering dogwoods. Her stomach round with our child and Bella's face glowing. Our dreams are destroyed!" Edward banged his fist on the bar.

Jasper placed his hand on Edward's. He spoke in a hypnotizing tone. "She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. Isabella was a force of nature. She wouldn't want her death to destroy any of us. I know how you feel. I pictured her walking down the aisle to me in the white dress."

"She was my girl!" Edward was shaking in his grief.

With his sympathetic eyes, the bartender refilled his glass. "We all loved Bell around here, Ed. She was a sweetie. Awful waitress, but a good girl."

"Thanks Emmett," Edward muttered, staring at the clear liquid in his glass.

Jasper kept holding his hand. "We'll heal together. Celebrate the wonderful woman she was and remember how she spilled chicken wings all over the mayor."

A chuckle escaped from Edward. His girl was a joyous klutz.

"We will heal. I promise this." Jasper held Edward's hand even tighter and rubbed the weeping man's knuckles.

Suddenly a row of bottles shattered on a shelf next to the bar. Alcohol and shards of glass and flew in the air and fell onto the crowd of drinkers.

"What the fuck?" Emmett shouted. Blood coursed down his temple where he was struck.

Edward was unhurt, but Jasper's face was etched with slivers from the bottle, covering his face in jagged lines.

It was an omen of bad things to come.

XXXXXX

_Isabella was lounging in the grass with Edward's head in her lap. Fingers twisting in locks of his hair. "You have a head full of copper." _

_"It's red, babe." He loved when she scratched his scalp. "I can't wait to get you in front of the judge and make this legal."_

_He kissed her stomach and then closed his eyes taking in her scent._

_"Jasper ruined it," she said with a sigh._

_Edward felt confused: Jasper didn't have anything to do with this. He had watched her break up with the surfer. Angry words that made his girl look like a vengeful goddess. It was one of the best days of Edward's life._

_Blood dropped onto his face. He opened his eyes and screamed. Isabella was a burnt corpse with a knife through her skull. She hissed, "He ruined it all!" _

Edward awoke with a stifled scream. It had been two weeks since the funeral and he was a mess. The nightmares were getting more frightening and he was only getting a couple of hours of sleep at night.

He grabbed his phone and dialed quickly, "Can we meet at the usual place tomorrow night? They're getting worse."

Edward was in a daze all day until he met Jasper at the other man's home as dusk slowly descended over the trailer park. The trailer itself was a mess. Piles of magazines and newspapers sat in a corner. The waste basket was overflowing with beer cans and unpaid bills. The small bed tucked away at the end of the trailer was a jumbled mess of stained sheets.

Isabella's death was taking a toll on Jasper as well.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper greeted, taking his hand and leading him in. "Another nightmare?"

They touched often now, ever since Edward found himself in Jasper's orbit. A held hand, a gentle shoulder squeeze, a pat on the knee that lingered a little long. Jasper's touches were soothing to Edward's tortured soul. Jasper understood and it was everything.

"You need some rest," Jasper stated. He cupped Edward's bleary-eyed face in his hands. "Use my bed."

Edward followed him to the mattress and sat with a frown. "I think she's haunting me."

"There's no such thing as ghosts, Edward. Our girl is an angel in heaven protecting us in her loving way." Jasper sat next to him. He put his arm around Edward's shoulders. He began to rub Edward's arm gently. "She wants us to lean on each other and be happy."

"She was angry with you," Edward pointed out. "Wouldn't talk to you or answer your calls."

"It was because I loved her and wouldn't let her go to be with you. Then I really got to know you and knew you'd be a steadying person for her. She was a wildflower dancing in the wind. You were calm and good. Handsome—" Jasper swallowed thickly. He stared at Edward's face. "Can I kiss you?"

Edward pulled away. "What?"

"I'm attracted to you, Edward. You are a part of her, but uniquely yourself and—" Jasper took Edward's chin in his hands. "Just one. Please."

Edward closed the gap. He needed to feel closeness again and Jasper was what was getting him through the day.

If Isabella's kisses had been like fireworks, then Jasper's lips made Edward feel like he was enveloped in a warm blanket. Safe and warm.

"I'm sorry," Jasper apologized, starting to pull away, but Edward pulled him back by the collar of his tee-shirt.

"I need more," Edward murmured. He needed to forget.

The kisses became more heated as shirts were pulled off and thrown to the floor. Rough hands on Edward's bare skin were a jarring contrast to Bella's soft fingers.

Jasper unbuckled Edward's pants. With panting breath, Edward said, "I don't know—"

His dick sprang out, as Jasper pulled the zipper of his pants down. "Just let me help you relax."

Jasper bent and his wet mouth enveloped Edward's erect cock and began to suck, kiss, and nibble. It was easy to get lost in the sensation. Too soon, Edward's fingers gripped the edge of the bed and he was unable to stop from coming into Jasper's mouth.

There was a moan. It sounded like Isabella.

Glancing down, Edward didn't see blond curls. Instead it was long, brunette tendrils framing Isabella's lovely face. She mouthed, "Fuck you, asshole."

Edward stifled a scream and the face changed slowly back to Jasper's.

"Baby, are you okay?" Jasper questioned.

The old stove erupted into flames behind Jasper. He jumped up to grab the fire extinguisher. Edward watched with blank eyes. He just knew in his soul that Isabella had forsaken him.

XXXXXX

A month of dating, if you could call secret meetings that. Edward used Jasper as his human lifejacket. His best friend. His lover. Sometimes still his adversary.

The men still met every night, but had moved to Edward's comfortable apartment instead. Talking was replaced with kisses and intimate touching, but the nightmares didn't decrease as they held each other's sweaty bodies in the dark bedroom; instead the nightmares became more violent and disturbing.

The mirror of Edward's bathroom was covered in steam from the shower. Taking a towel, he wiped it off and gasped. Isabella was in the reflection. Black tears streamed from hollowed out eyes. She whispered, "You love me not."

The mirror cracked into thousands of lines. Her fractured features made him stumble backwards. Edward closed his eyes and counted to ten. His therapist had told him that the grief was causing the visions.

When he opened his eyes, the mirror was still cracked, but now Edward saw himself looking like a corpse. Peeling skin and dead eyes.

He was going insane.

The thought of Jasper leaving him due to his insanity frightened Edward. He didn't want to be alone. So Edward put on an fake smile and walked out to the living room where he found Jasper holding a picture of Edward holding Isabella in their bed. They had held the camera up and captured their flushed faces still bright from lovemaking.

Quietly Jasper said, "She was a beauty."

"She was."

"So are you!" Jasper quickly added. "My life made complete by two pictures of loveliness."

Edward gazed at him with hard eyes. "I wasn't jealous of her. She was the most perfect woman in my eyes. The most perfect person."

"And me?"

"You're very handsome," Edward admitted. It was the truth; Edward had always found Jasper to be quite seductive. Isabella remained high on a pedestal though. Always on top.

"Thanks a lot," Jasper scoffed. "I regard you both the same way in my heart. Will I always hover on the outside of you two?"

The picture frame dropped to the floor and shattered into pieces. Edward cried, "No!"

He slid to the floor and the broken glass cut his hands. He stumbled up, refusing Jasper's aid. Marching to the kitchen, he began to rinse his hands.

The blood dropped onto a butcher knife lying in the sink, as a frightening vision came to Edward.

_"No Jazz! Please let me go!" Isabella pleaded. _

_Jasper held her struggling body tightly in the meadow where Isabella's car was found. She thrashed and cried. "Stop!" _

_"You're leaving me and taking him!" he screamed loudly. "You two are fucking mine!" _

_"You need help! Go to an insane asylum, psycho!" Isabella tried to push him away. "Edward loves me and I love him!" _

_She gave a huge push, as Jasper plunged a large knife in her gullet. He let her go and she fell back into the grass, trying to scoot backwards._

_He stood over her, laughing. "If I can't have you then no one will. I will have also Edward's ass as I come into it!"_

Edward was jolted from the terrifying scenario that played out in his mind as arms wrapped around his waist, Jasper peppered kisses on Edward's back. "I'm sorry, baby."

Edward stood rigid and stared at the knife. "Okay."

XXXXXX

It was growing darker as Edward turned down the bed. He could hear Jasper brushing his teeth.

"_He killed me."_

Edward turned around sharply, but nothing was there.

"_I thought you loved me. Edward, save me!"_

The voice sounded exactly like Isabella. Edward gripped his hair tightly. Insane, he was going insane.

"_He killed me."_

"Edward, what's wrong?" Jasper turned him around and traced his fingers down Edward's bare chest. "Let's get you out of those pajama pants and—"

"Bella is here! In my brain!" Edward cried and starting banging his fists on his skull.

Jasper pulled his hands down. "Baby, you need to stop this! You have me now to help you forget!"

He pushed Edward onto the bed and pulled a tube of lubricant from the bedside table, pulling Edward's pants off without a fight.

"_Stop it!" _

The voice was hissing in rage.

Jasper stripped and began kissing Edward's body from the tip of his head to arch of his foot.

"_Traitor!" _

Mouths pressed together as tongues tangled. Hands squeezed and rubbed. The perspiration of their bodies made their skins slippery.

Jasper flipped Edward onto his stomach, preparing him with slick fingers and whispering in his ear, "I'm going to make you mine!"

Both men let out a grunt as Jasper slid inside Edward. They pushed and moved together. Edward was so tight around Jasper, and felt so full as Jasper fumbled to caress Edward's cock. They kissed, but Edward froze when he looked up to find Isabella in front of him wearing a simple white tunic. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed and regarded him with a frown.

Edward was enthralled by her luminous beauty and barely registered the feeling of Jasper's movements or the other man's moans.

"Isabella," Edward said full of love to the image of the girl he missed so dearly.

She grew even grimmer and placed her hand on his forehead. "See my pain."

_"What are you doing here?" Isabella looked at Jasper who calmly regarded her as he leaned against the trunk of a tree. "I'm supposed to meet Edward. He left a message." _

_"Naw, honey. Lover boy isn't coming." Jasper slowly wandered over to her. "You aren't leaving town tomorrow." _

_"How did you find out?" Isabella tried to creep backwards. _

_Jasper laughed. "Ed's little sister was blabbing to her friend, Rosie. Supposedly, you two are the next Romeo and Juliet. Claire and Leonardo version, whatever that means." _

_Swiftly he grabbed Isabella and pulled her close. He kissed her mouth as she tried to pull her head away. He savagely pulled on her breasts. "Break up with him and be with me!"_

_"No! You're nuts!" She tried to twist out of his grasp. "No, Jazz! Please let me go!" _

_Jasper held her struggling body tightly in the meadow where Isabella's car was found. She thrashed and cried. "Stop!" _

_"You are leaving me and taking him!" he screamed loudly. "You two are fucking mine!" _

_"You need help! Go to an insane asylum, psycho!" Isabella tried to push him away. "Edward loves me and I love him!" _

_She gave a huge push, as Jasper plunged a large knife in her gullet. He let her go and she fell back into the grass, trying to scoot backwards._

_He laughed over her. "If I can't have you then no one will. I will have Edward's ass as I come in it!"_

_She tried to get away, but Jasper was too fast. He managed to grab her hair and pull her neck back, exposing her throat, he stuck his knife in her again. Blood gurgled out of her mouth. Jasper pulled out the knife and continued to stab it into her. He plunged the final blow into Bella's head._

_Her brown eyes stared into nothing._

Bella started fading in front of him. Edward screamed, "Isabella!"

Jasper stopped and pulled out roughly, "What the fuck, Edward!"

"You killed her!" Edward was shaking. "My Bella!"

"You're delusional!" Jasper spat. Yet, there was something in his eyes.

Edward pulled farther away from his disturbed lover. "Tell the truth!"

All of a sudden, Jasper smiled. "What if I did, handsome? You love me too much to tell."

"I love her too much to let you get away with it!" Edward screamed.

"She fucking deserved it, the little bitch." Jasper reached over Edward for something. "No one ever leaves me and now she's mine forever."

Jasper leaned back and tapped his heart with a carving knife. Edward had no clue how Jasper got it. Was this what Jasper had planned all along?

Edward's heart raced in fear. In an attempt at distraction, Edward questioned, "What about me?"

"I wanted you too. You were both mine!" Jasper laughed. "I'm the type of boy who likes his cake and to eat it too."

There was a butcher knife on the other nightstand. Edward didn't know how it got there and didn't care. He grabbed it and held it out. "I'm not yours!"

"You can join our Bella and wait for me," Jasper stated with a leer. "I'll just pass the time with your sister. Sweet Alice is quiet, but I bet she's a little hellfire in bed!"

Edward pounced on Jasper with the knife. Their naked bodies tangled and twisted as they fought. The knives pierced their skin and blood flowed onto Edward's cream-colored sheets, making a work of bloody art.

Jasper plunged the knife hard into Edward's stomach. It poured out sticky red liquid. Edward knew death was imminent. He cried, "One more kiss!"

"Oh, I love you, angel boy! Give angel girl my love," Jasper leaned down and with his remaining strength, Edward slit his throat.

Both men collapsed in a heap of messy limbs. Edward looked at the ceiling, waiting to die, listening to the gurgling noise Jasper was making as life left his body.

Isabella looked down at him with a serene smile. "You're coming with me."

XXXXXX

Edward woke up on an iron bed with sheets the color of midnight. He was naked and disoriented.

Isabella walked over to him softly. Removing her tunic, she stood before him in all her beauty. She began to light black candles surrounding the bed.

"Baby—" he began.

"Shush! Let me love you," she purred and straddled him.

Her lips touched his and pain pulsed through him. "Oh, God!"

"God can't hear you here, Edward." Isabella stroked his chest. "I was going to be your guardian angel."

"You are!"

"I was until you started fornicating with my murderer." She smiled ruefully. Screams filled the room. "There is our dear Jasper! Right on time! He's being eaten from the inside out. His tortured yells will be our symphony!"

Edward looked at the girl he had loved, but she was harder and angrier. "I don't understand!"

"Angels are funny creatures. They don't like revenge," she explained. Isabella licked Edward's nipple and it felt like it was being ripped off. "The Devil does. I promised him two souls and he promised an eternity of us being together."

"Why?" Edward felt like his insides were being ripped apart as Isabella lowered herself onto his unwilling erection.

Isabella shrugged. "I tried to warn you about Jasper. Tried to save you from his depravity." She tapped her finger on his nose playfully. "You didn't listen."

She started riding Edward harder and his insides exploded in flames. It was agony. Isabella laughed. "This is our forever, baby."

The pain. Edward began to weep. "I love you!"

She smiled and moved harder as he screamed loudly.

"I love you too," she admitted and kissed him with her firey kiss. Isabella's eyes became red. "But hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."


End file.
